Dino Charged with Thunder
Dino Charged with Thunder is the third episode of the first season of Power Rangers Dragon Force. Summary With Lord Arcanon, Sledge, Masogog, and thier lackeys returning along with Goldar, the Dragon Force, Mighty Morphin, Dino Thunder, and Dino Charge Rangers must work together to stop them. Plot A normal life at the Dinosaur Zoo/An Unexpected Welcome by Wuya The episode begins with Tyler and the others having a normal life at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo, they were all glad to be together again. But just as they had an unexpected welcome by Wuya, High Roller, and their Heylin Legion, Keeper gathered all of the twelve energems as they all make their retreated to get help from Tommy Oliver and the others. Lord Arcanon, Mesogog, and thier followers returned/Making evil plans to conquer However, the Heylin Legion used the reanimater and brought back Goldar, Scorpina, Mesogog, Zeltrax, Lord Arcanon, Singe, Sledge, Poisandra, Curio, Wrench, Fury, Doomwing, and Snide as they plan to conquer earth. Meeting some Dinosaur Power Rangers and their allies/Origin Man with new friends Then, Raiden and his friends in Big Green were having visiters from Angel Grove, Reefside, and Amber Beach. they all meet the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Jeremy, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, and Tomax Oliver, Alpha 5, 6, and 7, and Zordon, the Dino Thunder Rangers: Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Tommy Oliver, Katherine Hillard, and Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Hayley Ziktor, Elsa Randall, and Anton Mercer, the Dino Charge Rangers: Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Tyler's father, James, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Heckyl, and Riley's older brother, Matthew, Keeper, and Koda's younger brother, Taku. With everyone getting settled in, Origin Man was happy to meet new friends who're Dinosaur Power Rangers. Getting aquanted with some of the other rangers/Showing the Dino Gems and Energems Soon afterwards, the Mighty Morphin, Dino Thunder and Dino Charge rangers showed Raiden and his friends their Dino Gems and Energems. Begin their new technology/Creating seven new Dino Dragon Force Chargers Then, Woo the wise along with Anton, Tommy, Kendall, and Hayley worked up enough technology to create new Dino Dragon Force Chargers along with new Zords for the Dragon Force Rangers to try out. Raiden and the other rangers trained each other/Zenowing's Prism Slash gift Meanwhile with Raiden, he was training with Jeremy, Conner, and Tyler when Zenowing came to see him. As Lin Chung and Raimundo told him about why Grand Master Dashi and Commander ApeTrully formed the Dragon Force Rangers, he'd bestow Raiden his own Prism Slash technique. The Dragon Force Dino Power Rangers Team Up/Fighting off Arcanon and Mesogog Suddenly, Arcanon, Mesogog, and their followers were attacking the city along with High Roller, Wuya, and her legion. Soon, it was time for the Dragon Force, Mighty Morphin, Dino Thunder, and Dino Charge Rangers to work together. Defeating the foes one by one/Activating their Dino Armor Mode And so, the rangers defeated all the foes one by one. Just then, the Dragon Force Rangers activated thier new Dino Armor Mode as the Dino Thunder Rangers and Tyler gives them a hand. The fight's not over yet/Another Megazord battle with new Zords However, the battle's not over yet as Arcanon, Mesogog, and thier followers becam gigantic thanks to the remaining Jack-Bot. So, the Megazord team up battle begins as the Dragon Force Rangers recieved new Legendary Mighty Morphin, Dino Thunder, and Dino Charge Zords on each forms. Sharing each other a huge debt for helping one another/Getting a long way to go Finally, the battle won again as Raiden, Jeremy, Conner, Tyler, and their friends shared each other a huge debt for helping out. With a great battle against Wuya and her legion, Dragon Force got a long way to go. Rangers Dragon Force Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Thunder Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Mentors *Grand Master Dashi *Master Monk Guan *Master Fung *Chase Young *Commander ApeTrully Allies *Omi *Kimiko Tohomiko *Raimundo Pedrosa *Clay Bailey *Ping Pong *Dojo Kanojo Cho *Jack Spicer *Jermaine *Jessie Bailey *Chucky Choo *Megan *Klofange *Lin Chung *Jumpy Ghostface *Mighty Ray *Mystique Sonia *Mr. No Hands *Alpha Girl Latifah *Golden Eye Husky *Kowloon *Archer Lee *Hurricane Lee *Panda King *Giraffe King *Woo the Wise *Slug King *Red Face Kwan *Cat King *Octopus King *Oyster-rhana King *Eagle King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Porcupine King *Fruiter *Wu Song *Ox King *Egret Queen *Sea Elephant King *Ant Queen *Skunk King *Yak King *Parrot King *Stingray King *Blowfish King *Sailor Brothers *Shark King *Hyena King *Barbet King *Snake King *Scorpion King *Yan Ching *Hen Queen *Rhino King *Chameleon Queen *Swamp Hippo King *Dog King *Pig King *Bat King *Sammo Whale *Lion King *Camel King *Spider King *Seagull King and Seagull Prince *Lizard King *Tiger King *Cheetah King and Queen *Bearstomp *Flying Squirrel King *Groundhog King *Air Defense Captain *Leech King *Rock Caterpillar King and Queen *Alpaca King *Lady Green *Fox King *Roto-Wolf King *Sparky White and Sparky Black the Zebra Bros *Crab King *Burly *Duckbill King *Lanternfish King *Flying Fish King *Origin Man *Baboon King *Seahorse Prince *Rattle Diva *Crane King *Turtle King *Peacock Queen *Frog King *Polar Bear King *Koala King *Penguin King *Hermit Crab King *Beetle King *Mano *Sloth King *Tank Commander *Master Chou *Deer King *Owl King *Crocodile King *Jellyfish King *Gorilla King *Kangaroo King *Sheep Queen *Commander of Darkness *Wasp King *Star Nosed Mole King *Armadillo King *Pangolin Queen *Gardener Ching *Rosefinch *Elephant King *Hamster King *Iguana King *Firefly King *T-Rex King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Yeti King *Phoenix King *Bronze Giant *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Alpha 6 *Alpha 7 *Hayley Ziktor *Elsa Randall *Anton Mercer *Keeper *Taku Civilians *???, . Villains *Heylin Jack *Wuya *Heylin Chase *Heylin Monk Guan *Shadow *Hannibal Roy Bean and his Ying-Ying Bird *Katnappé *Le Mime *Tubbimura *Cyclops *Vlad *Mala Mala Jong *PandaBubba *Gigi *Sibini *Chameleon-Bot *Dyris *Raksha *High Roller *Goldar *Scorpina *Mesogog *Zeltrax *Lord Arcanon *Singe *Sledge *Poisandra *Curio *Wrench *Fury *Doomwing *Snide Trivia * Transcript *Dino Charged with Thunder (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5